Maintain Consciousness
by Adrigirl19
Summary: What happens when two 21st centaury girls end up with their favorite movie character's living with them?....A whole lot of drama and chaos. SpotxOC and RacetrackxOC Character's may be OOC
1. It all starts

_Hey all, I'm Adrian. Well this is a story I've been working on for a while and this will be my first Chapter story if I dicied to keep posting it. So this is a trial deal. If I don't get reveiws or people arn't reading it I will delete it. So if you read it and like it reveiw so I know. Anyway thank's for reading in advance._

_I don't own Newsies though sometimes I wish I did._

**Chapter 1**

Christine took a long sip of her hot chocolate. She lived in a dorm at her boarding school. She was only sixteen but lived alone in the room that was more like an apartment. She signed on to her Yahoo messenger. She saw her best friend Elizabeth, who lived alone in the dorm down the road, was on too so she opened the chat box.

**Christine: Hey, you there?**

**Elizabeth: Yep**

**Christine: What are you doing?**

**Elizabeth: Being amazed, I HAVE NEWSIES IN MY HOUSE!!**

Christine stared at the last message for a moment.

**Christine: You mean you got another copy of the movie?**

**Elizabeth: No! I mean, Jack, Racetrack, Bumlets, Mush, and Blink are at my house! Spot and Dutchy were here to but now they're on they're way to your house! (Have no fear my friend Jaclyn is bringing them, they are not alone)**

Christine blinked, she was sure her long time BFFE (Best friend for eternity) had lost what little of her mind was left.

**Christine: *Flabbergasted* I need proof, can you like take a picture of you and the newsies and send it to me?**

**Elizabeth: *sighing in sadness* If I must to get you to believe me. BRB**

Christine waited, taking a few more sips of her hot chocolate. She pulled her short, brown hair back into a small pony tail. She was skimming through a reading assignment when the _pop_ that signaled that she had an IM made her look up.

**Elizabeth: Sorry it took so long I had to spend ten minutes trying to get them all to hold still. Any way, here you go.**

The words **"Elizabeth has sent you a picture would you like to download it?" **appeared across her screen.

Christine clicked the **download** button. Once the file was downloaded to her desk top she opened it, and there before her chocolate brown eyes were the five newsies standing in Elizabeth's living room, her in the center.

**Christine: Okay, I believe you. So Spot and Dutchy are really going to come live with me?**

**Elizabeth: ****Yep! Be excited…wait Jack stop!...*fight for the computer commences, Jack wins* Heya, Jack here. I hope you have fun with Spot. Oh he loves these pop things. Do you like those…*another fight of the computer, Elizabeth wins* Sorry bout that, Spot should be there soon, I have to go Racetrack and Mush found the cookie dough.**

**Christine: ha-ha bye.**

Just then there was a knock on the door Christine jumped up, she ran out of her room and into the living room where you could see the door without being seen. She nearly squealed when she saw Spot and Dutchy were standing there.

She ran and opened the door and said, "Hi, come in." Dutchy ran into the house while Spot stood in foyer of the house looking at everything. Christine closed the door and said, "Make yourself at home. You will be staying here after all."

There was a crash that sounded like it came from the kitchen, "I'll be back." Christine said running to the kitchen leaving Spot.

"Dutchy, why did you knock the pop tarts off the shelf?" Spot looked up at this and took off in the direction Christine had gone.

---

Christine sighed, "I'm gonna have to go shopping before my next class. Speech, I hate speech." She said as she picked up her purse and threw it over her shoulder. "But do you guys want to come with me? Or stay here? You do need some new cloths so you can blend in here." She said referring to the fact that they were wearing suspenders.

"I'll come." Dutchy said; he was very excited about being in the 21st century, after all everything was so new to him.

Spot was sitting on the couch holding a pop tart protectively, "Ise guess I'll come too." He said taking another bite of the blueberry flavored rectangle.

Christine raised an eyebrow as she watched him, "Okay, I'm gonna go get my stuff then I'll be back." She turned and walked down the hall, "And hurry up and finish that pop tart!" She called over her shoulder.

Spot glared at the door she had despaired behind but stuffed the last of the pop tart in his mouth.

---

"_Racetrack Stop! Hello?"_ Elizabeth sighed into the phone.

"Hey, it's me. How crazy is your place?" Christine said.

"_To crazy, are you sure you don't want to trade? You have happy-go-lucky Dutchy and clam, quiet Spot."_

"No way my house is already nuts with two of them, their not as calm as you might think. I can't imagine what would happen if I had five. Any way, I'm going shopping with Spot and Dutchy do ya'll want to come?"

"_Yea that sounds great. I need to get out of this apartment. The guys will come too, I can get them normal cloths."_

There was a smile in Christine's voice, "Sounds good, meet you in front of your building? We can walk to wall-mart."

"_Sounds good."_ There was a crash on the other end of the phone, _"Hurry!"_

Christine hung up the phone and grabbed her wallet and grocery list from her desk, _LOTS of pop tarts!_ She added to it.

She walked back into the hall, closing the door, "Okay guys, just so you know if the sign on my door says, 'not now' stay out cuz I'm doing something you don't need to be there for. Got it?"

The boys nodded.

"Good, lets go, we're meeting Elizabeth at her place." Christine said walking to the door. They followed silently.

They walked out into the summer air. They made their way up the street still in silence; when they reached Elizabeth's apartment building they found Elizabeth and the guys waiting on the stairs.

"Hey! Ya'll ready?" Christine called from the side walk.

"Yeah!" Elizabeth called back before standing up and motioning for the boys to follow. Christine and Elizabeth watched as Jack and Spot spit shook. "Are we ready now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah." They all said together.

Christine nodded, "Great, let's go."

As they walked they talked, "So I can take your shopping list and get everything and you can take the guys shopping for new cloths." Christine said.

"Um, I can take your shopping list and you can take the guys to get cloths." Elizabeth said.

Christine smiled, "You don't have a list do you?"

"No."

"Fine I'll take the guys shopping and meet you in front of the store at say 3?"

"Sounds good." Elizabeth said as they walked up to the front door of the wall-mart.

"Okay guys your all coming with me. Come on." Christine leading the boys into the store.

"What are we doing?" Jack asked slightly confused; he didn't like having a baby-sitter that had to explain how to do things.

"Where getting all of you new cloths." Christine said grabbing seven pairs of jeans from a rack. She looked at the sizes and guessed what each boy needed. She handed each boy a pair then kept walking over to a rack of t-shirts.

Blink looked at her, "What are these?" He asked looking down at the jeans he held in his hands.

"There called Jeans. Like what Elizabeth and I wear only for boys." Christine explained as she looked for shirts that would fit. Once she had everyone an outfit she showed them to the dressing rooms.

---

"You all have your cloths right?" Christine said as they walked out of the store holding the bags that safely housed there new cloths.

"Yeah." They all muttered together.

"Christine youse need a newsie name." Spot said speeding up his pace so he was walking next to her.

She nodded, "Alright, What do you have in mind?"

"What 'bout Cloths, since youse is so good with cloths." Racetrack suggested.

"Na yeah scab…" Spot said.

"Hey, lilies." Christine said taking a side trip to the flower stand looking at the white lilies.

Spot raised an eyebrow, "What about Lilies as youse name?"

"I like that, I can get used to calling her Lilies." Dutchy said.

There was a mutter of 'yeses' and 'I agrees' that came from the other newsies. Christine looked around as they all agreed on her new name. "Okay, Okay, Fine you can call me Lilies." She said handing the teller her money and took the bouquet of lilies back over to the group. "Let's find Elizabeth and go home."

They walked down the path till they saw Elizabeth standing under the star in the wall-mart sign.

"Hey." She called, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Jack said going over and taking some of the bags from the ground in front of Elizabeth. All the other boys did the same. Spot and Dutchy took the four bags that went to Lilies house.

On the walk back Lilies told Elizabeth about her new nickname. "They call me Lilies now."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked looking at the flowers in Lilies hands.

"I got distracted by the lilies at a flower stand." She said shrugging. "They might give you a nickname soon."

Behind the girls Spot was talking to Jack. "So how's youse first day at Elizabeth's place been?"

"Good, Racetrack found out he loves Cookie dough. It's kinda scary." Jack said looking through the bags he held in his hands.

"Sounds like it." Spot said; he was a little frustrated from the lack of Pop tarts that were in the bags he held.

"How has youse new life at Lilies been?" Jack asked looking back to his friend.

Spot glanced at the girls that were walking in front of them, his eyes scanned the way Lilies used her hands when she spoke to her friend. "So far it's been great; she doesn't get upset with me like those adda people that brought us ta dis time did. She's don't hate me."

Jack raised an eyebrow to his friend, "That's why we'se left them, they'se didn't care 'bout us. We'se lived there for five months and they'se didn't take care of us. Elizabeth and Lilies care about us, look what they've done already. I still can't believe we found them."

Spot nodded sadly, "Yeah, Ise just hope those people don't come after ta us."

Little did any of them know there were two silent figures watching them from the shadows.


	2. Getting to know each other

**Chapter 2**

"When should we take them down?" the voice that had spoken was a high feminine one. The girl was watching all the newsies as they followed Lilies and Elizabeth home. Her hair was blonde and her navy blue eyes scanned Spot Conlon's figure as he watched Lilies.

"Not yet." A man's voice said. "We must be patient Natalie. We must wait for them to become attached to our victims."

Natalie looked at the figure that was still hidden in the shadows. "We are going to kidnap the girls after that?"

"Yes…"

---

Lilies unlocked the door of her apartment and let Dutchy and Spot in. "Take the bags to the kitchen. Do _NOT_ eat _anything_. I'll be there in a minute."

Spot and Dutchy nodded and walked in the direction of the kitchen as Lilies walked towards the hall but she didn't turn in the direction of towards her room, instead she went in the other direction towards two doors that looked like they had never been opened.

She opened one door and smiled, inside was just what she hopped to find. A bed, dresser, and a desk, this room would no doubt be Spot's room.

She moved to the next door and slipped it open as well. Inside was everything that was in the other but also there were bars hanging from the ceiling. They were jungle gym bars, perfect for Dutchy to play on (a way for him to get his energy out without breaking anything).

She turned back down the hall and headed for the kitchen. She stopped when she heard a small crash then took off running till she reached the kitchen. Lilies sighed in relief when she saw that only a box of chocolate turtles that had fallen off an upper shelf.

"What's this?" Dutchy asked pulling a small webcam out of the grocery bag that sat in front of him on the white tile counter.

Lilies looked at it confused, "It's a webcam, Elizabeth has one but…I'll take it." She said realizing her friend had bought it so they could talk without spending all the time typing. Lilies took the webcam from Dutchy and set it to the side and started taking things out of the bags and set them on the counter.

Spot saw four boxes of pop tarts come out of the bag, he reached out to take one of them but Lilies swatted his hand away, "I said no eating anything." She warned, "Okay how about…" She paused as she took a box of popsicles from Dutchy, "you two go into the other room and sit on the couch. I'll play a movie for you."

"What a movie?" Spot asked making another attempt to take a box of pop tarts.

Instead of swatting at his hand again Lilies grabbed his hand and held it, "A movie…" she started leading him into the living room with Dutchy following them, "is a moving picture, it tells a story, like a moving book." Lilies explained making both Spot and Dutchy sit on the brown leather couch.

Lilies reached into the movie case that was next to the TV. She took out one of her favorite movies _Pirates of the Caribbean_. She figured if she showed them her favorite movie, Newsies, they might get kind of freaked out. She popped the movie in and pressed the play button. "Now, just watch and enjoy." Lilies walked back into the kitchen and started putting things way.

When she finished she threw the plastic bags into the trash, put the lilies she bought in a vase on the table, and picked up the webcam that was still sitting on the counter. She found a pair of scissors and cut the package open. Once she managed to get all the wires out of the plastic package she set them on the table and went to get her laptop out of her room. She walked past Spot and Dutchy whose expressions were ones of amazement and humor.

This combination was extremely amusing, but Lilies didn't have time to laugh at there expressions like she wanted so she settled for a picture to saver the moment. She took her green digital camera back to her room after she had taken the picture and traded it for her laptop.

She walked back through the yellow painted living room just as the movie ended. "Dat was cool." Dutchy said standing up and stretching his arms above his head.

"I'm glad you liked it." Lilies said as she put the laptop on the small kitchen table.

"I'm kinda tired." Spot said more to himself then anyone else.

"I'll take you both to your rooms if you want." Lilies said not looking up from the bundle of wires that was lying in front of her.

"Dat would be great." Spot said taking Lilies chin in his hand and making her look at him.

Lilies just stared into his eyes for a moment then nodded, "Okay, follow me." She turned her eyes way and walked down the hall.

---

"I think they are starting to get attached." Natalie said looking in through the window of Lilies apartment. She had just seen what had happened with Spot and Lilies and had seen the feeling that had gone along with it.

"Indeed they are, but we must wait longer." The man in the shadows said. "We have to wait till they feel safe and love these girls."

---

Lilies walked back into the kitchen and started hooking up the wires that seemed to be endless. Once she had them all hooked up she made a screen name just like she had for her IM. She clicked the webcam on just in time to see Elizabeth yelling at Jack. "Hello?" Lilies said looking at the four empty coffee cups that sat in on the table just in front of the computer.

Elizabeth looked at the computer screen and smiled, "You figured it out!" She said bouncing over to the computer.

Lilies smiled, "Yeah it took me long enough. Um, have you been drinking coffee?"

Elizabeth looked at the cup in her hand, "This is only my first cup."

Lilies gave her a skeptical look and Elizabeth sighed, "Fine it's my twelfth."

"Twelve coups of coffee! Elizabeth, have you lost your mind?" Lilies cried as she fumbled with her Speech notebook.

"No if I'm going to keep up with five boys and still manage my class load I need my coffee!" Elizabeth said throwing the cups away so she could see more clearly.

"Well here's a thought show them how to work the DVD player and remove all copies of Newsies from the primacies then meet me out side your building in half an hour so we can get to speech class. Better yet you meet me here and I can show Spot and Dutchy how to work my DVD player so you don't have to worry about all the breakable objects at your place." Lilies said.

"Sounds great. I'll talk to you in half an hour, Race found the sugar. I had no idea he would eat that much at once." Elizabeth said.

Lilies looked at her horrified as the webcam clicked off.

---

Twenty-six minutes later Lilies had Spot and Dutchy working the DVD player like they where born working it. She had sent them off to there rooms to change into their 21st century cloths while she hide all five copies of _Newsies_ in the hidden compartment of the fire place mantel.

Just as Lilies placed the picture of her and Elizabeth on the mantle Spot came walking out into the living room. Spot had his new jeans on and a simple white shirt that fit him just right.

Lilies smiled, "You look great!"

Spot smiled, "Thanks so do youse."

Lilies looked down at her outfit; she was wearing a long black skirt with red high heels that matched her red top, "Thanks." Lilies blushed as Dutchy came from his room wearing a pair of dark jeans and I yellow t-shirt that in navy letters read, '_Who are you and why are you reading my shirt?_'

"You look wonderful Dutchy." Lilies said as her doorbell rang, "Alright pick out a movie from that shelf there." Lilies said as she answered the door.

"Hey Lilies," Elizabeth said walking in the door and counting the boys as they walked into the house, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just one sec." Elizabeth nodded as Lilies walked into the living room and explained the rules to all the boys, "And last rule. No one eats anything that is not sitting on that table." Lilies pointed to the coffee table. "Elizabeth…"

That is where Racetrack cut her off, "Java, it's her newsie name."

Lilies nodded, "Alright then, Java and I will bring back dinner so don't eat too much. Spot and Dutchy, I trust you two to keep things from getting broken alright?"

Both boys nodded before Lilies walked out of the house locking the door behind her and Java.

---

An hour later as Java and Lilies walked home from there class with 6 boxes of pizza Lilies asked, "So how did you end up with the name Java?"

"Well" Java started, "I told Racetrack to get away from the coffee pot and away from my Java. I had to go into the thing where I explained what Java was and they said since I had already drank 14 cups that they would call me Java."

Lilies nodded as she unlocked the front door of her apartment, "Sounds fitting."

"Lilies youse is home!" Dutchy said running to the door.

Lilies looked at the frightened expression on his face, "Yeah. What happened Dutchy? Is something wrong?"

"Well," Dutchy started, "Jack got board wit da movie half ways threw so's he started playin' wit a little rubber ball and it bounced off da wall and hit dat picture of youse and Java off da fireplace. The glass broke and we weren't sure what ta do so's we left it."

Lilies sighed, "Thank goodness that's all it was."

Java walked into the living room with Lilies and saw the picture frame on the floor. "We need a picture of all of us for this frame now." Java said.

"I agree," Lilies said, "We can take everyone shopping for some nice cloths tomorrow since our long weekend starts tomorrow and I can schedule a time for us to take pictures at Jessie's photo shop."

"Great." Java said as the last of the glass was cleaned up, "Then we can meet at Wal-Mart under the star at noon? We could grab a bight to eat and go shopping?"

"Sounds perfect." Lilies said as the boys ate the pizza in the other room.

---

_Hi everyone. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my last chapter. Anyway as you can see I decided to keep posting but just know that the chapters with be comingfew and far between. I'm gonna try to do as much work as I can on this story and try to focus just on this. But I am a high school student, so that takes up time as well and the fact that my family is preparing to move. but I will do as much work as I can to get new chapters out._

_Thanks for reading and please leave a reveiw, Adrian_


	3. Uh Oh, what now?

_Hey everybody, sorry it's takin' me so long to update. So here is another chapter, sorry about the fact that is short. Adrian_

**Disclaimer: I don't own newsies but I do own Christine and Elizabeth!**

**Chapter 3: Day 2**

Christine opened her eyes the next morning to find herself sleeping on her couch, purple blanket wrapped around her and her house spotless, not the way she remembered leaving it.

As Christine sat up she was starting to wonder if Spot and Dutchy living with her was just another one of her vivid dreams, when Spot walked into the living wearing a pair of dark jeans and a silver t-shirt that said '_I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed person_'

Christine smiled happily, now feeling fully reassured that she was not dreaming, "Are you and Dutchy ready to go shopping again?"

Spot nodded and helped her up off the couch since she was still very imbalanced after wearing heals the previous night. "Thanks." Christine mumbled, "Alright it's only 9 in the morning so I'll get changed and then we can have breakfast. Sound good?"

"Sounds Great." Dutchy said as he walked into the room in a pair of light wash jeans and a brown t-shirt.

Christine nodded and disappeared into her room. As she rummaged through her closet and found a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt with pink and white flowers and the word Dream on one side.

Once she was dressed and had her hair pulled back she walked into the kitchen where she found Spot and Dutchy looking threw the cabinets. Spot had a Strawberry milkshake pop tart in his hand and Dutchy had a Popsicle in his mouth.

Lilies sighed as she walked over to them, "Alright you two I'll make eggs and bacon for breakfast. How's that sound?"

Dutchy started bouncing up and down chanting about how great it would taste. Christine smiled, "Great how about you two go into the living room and watch and movie or something?"

Dutchy frowned, "But Ise wanted ta help. Ise neva gotten a chance ta make breakfast wit me family before."

Christine smiled sadly, "Alright, you can help." Spot as standing in the corner licking the pink filling out of his pop tart, "Spot would you like to help?"

Spot looked up at her and nodded a smirk crossing his face.

Christine smiled "Great, I'm just gonna get my computer so we can say good morning to Java and the others and we can get started. Now if you two can get the eggs out of the fridge that would be great." Christine pointed over to the fridge and left the room to get her laptop from the living room where she had left it the night before.

When Christine returned with the computer and her new web cam she found everything she needed out on the counter. Not just the eggs like she had asked for but the bacon, frying pans, butter, everything.

Christine smiled, "Alright well I guess we're almost ready to start. I'll just hook up the web cam and we'll be ready to go." Spot and Dutchy nodded and moved to sit at the table whale Christine set attached all the wires to her computer.

Once they were all attached she turned on the computer and signed onto the web cam program. When the video screen popped up Christine smiled because Elizabeth and all her newsies where all piled onto the couch sleeping. Elizabeth was curled up into Racetrack's side and Racetrack had his arms wrapped around her.

"Aw!" Christine cooed, "That's so cute! Maybe we should wait till after breakfast to wake them."

Spot shrugged, "Alright."

"I agree this is da foist time Racetrack has got a goil in…well…eva." Dutchy smiled as Christine chuckled and made her way over to the kitchen counter.

"Alright come on you two Spot you can start by greasing the pan…" Lilies thought about it for a minute, "Do you know how to do that?"

Spot nodded and made his way to Lilies side.

"What can Ise do?" Dutchy said looking over at Christine and Spot who where glancing at each other occasionally.

Liles looked up from where she was pealing the bacon apart, "You can crack the eggs into that bowl."

Dutchy nodded, "Alright."

After that everything was quiet…but only for a moment…a very precious moment then…

"Dutchy, Ise gonna to kill youse!!" Christine heard Spot shout from beside her.

When she looked up at him is golden hair was wet and sticking to his cheeks, an egg shell shattered on his head.

Christine tried her hardest not to laugh as Spot backed Dutchy into the wall. "Now's Spot…" Dutchy started, "Please be forgiving'!"

With a glare on his face Spot said, "Not only did youse get egg all ova me new cloths but youse ruined our only family time!"

Dutchy sighed, "But dis is what family's do. Ise saw it on TV last night."

Christine sighed, "Alright, well Dutchy you have to understand not everything on the TV is really, most of it is made up. I've seen that TV show and in real life smashing an egg over someone's head makes them angry."

"Darn straight." Spot said.

Christine had made him take his shirt off and put it in the washing machine. He was washing his hair in the kitchen sink listening to Christine talk to Dutchy as they finished cracking the eggs into the bowl.

"Spot play nice." Christine warned, taking a whisk to the eggs to scramble them.

"Yeah Spot, play nice." Java's voice sounded from the computer.

Christine looked over at her lap top and saw Java sitting at her table with all the guys trying to make pancakes behind her.

"Good Morning sunshine the Earth says hello." Christine said.

"And so do we'se!" Dutchy said wrapping his arm around Lilies shoulder.

Java laughed as Jack dropped the milk jug on the ground in the background.

"Maybe you should help them…" Christine said watching the chaos begin to unfold.

Java looked over her shoulder and nodded, "Maybe…well I'll talk to you later." Lilies smiled as the chat screen disappeared from her computer, the last thing she saw was Racetrack pulling the cookie dough out of the fridge.

"Hey Lilies what do Ise do now?" Dutchy asked, he had all the bacon laid out on the skillet.

"Turn the knob till the arrow is lined up with the number 350." said Christine as she rubbed the dishtowel over Spot's wet hair. Spot didn't seem to protest to this which was a little surprising to everyone, including Spot himself.

Dutchy followed his orders perfectly and before long everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast.

---

Once all the dishes where is the dishwasher and Spot had his shirt back it was 10 o'clock. "So what would you all like to do for an hour and a half?"

"We could watch a movie." Dutchy suggested.

Spot groaned as a sat down on the couch next to Lilies.

Dutchy looked at him confused, "What's wrong with watchin' a movie? I like watchin' movies."

"Clearly…" Spot said, as he absently wrapped his arm around Lilies shoulder.

"Dutchy," Christine started, "I know you love the movies but sometimes there is such a thing as watching to many movies."

Spot nodded as Dutchy frowned, "But there are so many movies I haven't sent before. I just want to watch them all in case we ever have to go back."

For the first time that day the smile that Christine had had on her face disappeared. Dutchy and Spot were starting another argument and were to wrapped up in it that they didn't even notice the change in Christine mood until…

"Guys…" Christine started, "I think I'm gonna go for a walk. I…I just need some fresh air."

When Christine moved to stand up Spot grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "What's wrong wit ya?" He asked turning to look at her. His icy blue eyes felt as if they were baring holes in Liles.

"I just want to go for a walk." Lilies tried to assure him. However her attempts went unheeded by both Spot and Dutchy.

"Lilies you're upset! What's wrong?" Dutchy asked, he had completely forgot about his previous problem about the movies.

"It's nothing. I just want to go for a walk." Christine looked between the two boys.

Spot looking at her with an expression only Spot himself could give and Dutchy with one that simply stated that he didn't believe anything she was saying. It was amazing to Lilies that she could only have known these two boys for a day and already they could tell when she was lying to them.

Christine was about to tell them the truth when her cell phone rang, "Saved by the song." Christine muttered under her breath as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen where she had left her phone on the table, Dutchy and Spot where hot on her heals the entire time.

Lilies picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID, "It's Elizabeth."

"Java." Dutchy corrected.

Christine sighed as she answered her phone, "Hey Java, what's up?"

On the other line Elizabeth sounded frantic, "_Chris you have got to get over here! You and the boys; I can't figure out what's wrong with Mush!_"

Christine's eyes widened as she pushed past the boys to get her wallet and coat, "What happened Liz?" Christine looked over her shoulder at Dutchy and Spot who were standing confused in the door way, "Hurry and get ready, we are going to Liz's place something happened."

Dutchy and Spot nodded and started towards their rooms, "Java." Dutchy corrected.

"_I'm not sure what happened._" Elizabeth said frantically, "_He was fine when we finished breakfast but when we all went to play Phase 10 and then he just passed out and we can't wake him up. I don't know if he has a temperature and I can't find the thermometer. I now you know how to figure it out without one so I need you here!_"

"Alright Liz I'm coming. I just have to get the guys ready I'll be there is at most five minutes." Christine said as she pulled her jacket on.

"_Hurry!_" Elizabeth said before the phone clicked off.

"Spot! Hurry Up! Dutchy you too! We are running to Elizabeth's house!" Christine said as she slipped her feet into her running shoes.

Dutchy yelled from his room, "Java!"

"Not now Dutchy." Christine shouted, "Something is wrong with Mush and we don't know that it is."

Spot and Dutchy came out of their rooms and Christine ushered them out the door.

--

_Alright well there is another chapter. And yes I did have to leave the chapter like that. I figured I would have some sort of fun with it. School is rounding to a closed and the moving prep is taking up a lot of time and to add to it all I got Carpel Tunnel this week so more time that I will have to got completely mad. Anyway, hopefully Chapter 4 will be up sooner rather then later._

_Leave a review please! Adrian_


	4. What happened to him?

**Chapter 4: What happened?**

Christine ran up the stairs of Elizabeth's apartment building, Spot and Dutchy right on her heels. The talk of something happening to one of their friends has gotten them all ready for the run to Elizabeth's house.

Christine knocked on the door, "Liz! Liz it's us!"

It was no more than five seconds before the door was opened by Jack, "He's in Java's room."

Christine nodded as she pushed passed him taking off her coat on her way to Elizabeth's room. When Christine reached the open door she saw Elizabeth sitting on her bed next to Mush, who looked washed out and exhausted even though he was sleeping.

"How is he?" Christine asked, crawling onto the bed next to him.

"I'm not sure. It seems like he's just passed out. Can you tell if he has a fever?" Elizabeth asked as Racetrack came into the room with Spot.

Elizabeth stood up from the bed and walked over to Racetrack who wrapped his arms around her.

Christine ignored them even though she desperately wanted to ask what was going on but instead she pressed the back of her hand to Mush's forehead, "I don't think he has a fever, but I can't really tell." Christine sighed and leaned over, placing a long kiss on Mush's forehead, "No he doesn't have a fever."

Spot felt his body jerk a little when he saw Christine kiss Mush. He wasn't sure what it was that was making him feel this way but he didn't like it. For a brief moment it almost felt as if he hated Mush and he just wasn't sure why.

"I can't figure out what's wrong!" Christine shouted irritated, "He doesn't have a fever, he has no swollen glands, nothing, no signs of what would make him pass out like this!"

"Maybe he just passed out of exertion? We did stay up pretty late last night." Racetrack suggested looking down at Elizabeth who was still wrapped in his arms.

Christine sighed, "Maybe, I guess all we can do is wait and hope he wakes up soon."

"Come on, let's go sit in the living room." Spot said holding his hand out to Christine.

Biting her lip Christine nodded and took hold of Spot's hand, letting him help her off the bed.

Spot wrapped his arm around Christine's shoulder as he lead her out the door and into the kitchen so that she could sit down and relax for at least for a little while.

"Are youse alright?" Dutchy asked when Christine and Spot walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, "Ise hoid youse scream 'in."

Christine smiled as Spot sat her down at the table still keeping one hand on her shoulder at all times, "I'm fine." Christine said, "I just can't believe I couldn't find anything wrong with him. You all haven't even been here two days and already something has happened to Mush. What will happen next?"

Dutchy looked sadly at Spot as Racetrack brought Elizabeth into the room, making her take the chair next to Christine.

"We need to find something to do. We have to take our mind off this somehow, just until Mush wakes up." Jack said walking into the kitchen where is seemed like everyone was now gathering.

Christine thought it weird how she had only really known these boys for a day and she was already in love with them. Maybe not in the since that she would marry any of them but that if one of them was hurt it panicked her. All of these boys where now a part of her family and she knew that no matter what they always would be.

"I'm hungry." Blink said looking over at the uncooked pancake supplies.

Christine looked up from her thoughts then, "I could make cookies and ya'll could watch a movie or play a card game."

Elizabeth nodded, "Alright let's do that. I could use a distraction. We could play poker."

All the guys smiled and agreed quickly except Racetrack, "I think I'm gonna help Lilies with the cookies."

Everyone blinked at the boy that stood in front of them.

"Are you sure this is the real Racetrack?" Bumlets asked, "The Racetrack I know would never turn down a game of poker."

Race glared at Bumlets for a moment, "I just figure we shouldn't just leave Lilies in here all by herself and since you all want to play poker I'll stay her with her."

Spot felt that slight feeling of hatred run threw him again at the thought of leaving Racetrack alone in a room with Christine.

"I can stay and help her. I'd be happy to." The words had left Spot's mouth before he had a chance to stop them.

Everyone looked at Spot, knowing it was not a typical thing for Spot to say.

"Thank you Spot," Christine said smiling, "But I think I'll be alright, Race is welcome to help if he wants but he can also go play as well."

Spot nodded. He wasn't happy but he figured if she didn't want him around then he better just except that and go play poker with everyone else.

"I'll stay and help you Lilies." Racetrack said as he walked over to the stove and studied the buttons, "Um…what do I do?"

Christine smiled, "She the knob with all the numbers on it?" When Racetrack nodded Christine continued, "Turn it so that the line on the top matches up with the number 350."

As everyone left Christine heard Dutchy saying, "350's a popular number."

Christine laughed as she pulled the butter out of the fridge. "Hey Lilies. Where are your parents? I know you and Java are only 17 so where are they?"

Christine looked over at Racetrack, who was fiddling with a bag of chocolate chips, "My parents live in Alabama. About 4 hours away from here."

Racetrack looked confused at this prospect, "Well why are they so far way? Did youse run away or somethin?"

Christine smiled, "No I didn't run away. My parents sent me to this boarding school. It's kind of fun I guess, as fun as you can get at a school."

Racetrack still looked confused, "Why would your parents send you here?"

"Well I wasn't doing so well at public school and there was no way my parents would home school me, you see my parents just had another baby and my mom had to take care of her. So my dad found this place and it looked like it would set me up with a start on the future." Christine explained as she milted two sticks of butter in the microwave.

Racetrack smiled, "What do you mean by 'A start on the future'?"

"Well," Christine started, "I don't have a roommate, so I live on my own and have to take care of myself. If I wanted to I could get a job work at some of the stores or consetions that they have on campuses."

Racetrack looked intrigued by this notion, "So you have a job?"

Christine smiled, "No, my parents have been giving me all the money I would need to take care of myself but now that Liz,"

"Java." Racetrack corrected.

Christine rolled her eyes, "Right. So now that me and Java have all of you to take care of we both may have to get jobs. After all it's not like any of you can get jobs since there are allot of people that know what you look like."

Racetrack looked confused, "What do you mean? Have we met them before?"

Christine shook her head, "No, no you haven't. But we have shown them your pictures before."

She was trying not to panic. She didn't think that the boys were ready to know that they are from a movie.

"Oh," Racetrack said, "I guess that makes since. But why couldn't we go outside?"

Now was when panic was really starting to set in. How was Christine going to dig herself out of the hole she was slowly starting to dig herself. "Well you can go outside but I just want you all to be safe so Java and I are going to do anything we can to keep you safe."

Racetrack smiled as he jumped up to sit on the center, "That's real sweet Lilies. I knew it was a good idea comin to youse and Java."

Christine smiled, "And I'm really glad you did come to us."

There was a long moment of silence that fell over them as Christine mixed all the cookie batter together.

"Hey Lilies." Racetrack finally filled in the silence, "Do you want a homemade

popsicle? Me and Java made them last night."

"That sounds great." Christine said as she closed the oven door, leaving the cookies to bake.

Racetrack climbed down off the counter and made his way over to the freezer, he pulled out a tray full of red and orange popsicles. "Youse want Cherry or Orange?"

"Orange please." Christine said as she made her way over to where Race was standing.

He handed her the popsicle and took a cherry one for himself before they both made their way to the living room where everyone else was.

Christine sat down on the green love seat that was just to the left of the coffee table everyone was play around.

Christine watched as everyone played poker, a game she knew nothing about. They laughed and joked and had a great time.

Christine felt as if there was nothing in the world that could make her happier then she was right at that moment. She loved these people and even though Mush was passed out in the next room from something that they didn't understand, she knew that with all the love that was coming from the group he would be fine.

The oven beeped, sounding that it was time for her to go and take the cookies out of the oven. But as Christine stood up and made her way to the kitchen she started to feel light headed and dizzy.

Before she knew it she was falling and she couldn't stop herself. The last thing she remembered was being caught and looking up into Spot's worried and panicked eyes before her world faded into nothing but black.

---

Elizabeth looked up from her poker cards when she heard Christine stand and make her way to the kitchen.

She smiled at her friend as she passed and then turned her attention back to her cards. She didn't look back up again till she heard a very worried Spot saying, "Lilies, Lilies are youse alright? Open youse eyes Lil."

When Elizabeth looked up she saw Christine laying limp in Spot's arms. Her brown hair was slightly covering her face and her eyes were closed, "What happened?" Elizabeth asked worriedly, "Did she pass out?"

Spot nodded, "Yeah just out of nowhere I say her rockin and then she was falling."

Elizabeth was more confused than ever now. What could be happening that would make two people in her house pass out?

"Take her to Jack's room. Jack show Spot the away." Everyone nodded and help Spot stand up.

As everyone was making their way down the hall Elizabeth grabbed hold of Racetrack's arm, "I need you to tell her what exactly happened while you were in the kitchen."

Racetrack nodded and followed Elizabeth into the kitchen. As Elizabeth took the cookies out of the oven she listened to Racetrack tell her what all they had done.

"...and then wesegot us some popsicles and went into the other room."

"Wait," Elizabeth said, "You got popsicles? Mush ate a popsicle after breakfast this morning. Did you ever eat yours?"

Racetrack shook his head, "No Ise left it on a plate in the other room."

Elizabeth rushed to the Freezer and pulled the clear try out. Examining the popsicles Elizabeth saw that in each of the frozen treats there was a small half dissolved white pill.

"Those are my fast acting sleeping pills." Elizabeth said as she put the try in the sink. "Someone put sleeping pills in the popsicles."

"What's a sleepin pill?" Dutchy asked as she walked into the kitchen with everyone but Spot. Elizabeth assumed he had stayed with Christine.

"They're these little white pills that you take at night to help you fall asleep. I use them when I have to get up early the next morning for classes or something."

"Well how'd they end up in there?" Bumlets asked.

Elizabeth bit her lip, "I'm not sure. If none of us did that would mean that someone was in here last night whale we were sleeping or at Chris's place."

"Lilies" Everyone corrected in unison.

"Her nickname is not important right now." Elizabeth scolded, "We have to figure out who put those pills in the popsicles."

Everyone nodded and started to walk back towards Jack's room when Mush walked into the living room looking wide awake and just fine.

As everyone looked at him in amazement he simply asked, "What?"

---

_Thank you to everyone what reviewed the last couple of chapters. I have been doing a lot more writing now that school is out so hopefully chapters will be coming more often._

_Adrian_


	5. Who did this?

**Chapter 5: Who did this?**

"What?" Mush asked again, clearly not remembering anything from when he had passed out not two hours ago.

"Youse been passed out for almost two hours." Elizabeth told him walking over to him and placing her hand on his forehead.

Mush looked at her confused, "Really? Ise don't remember passin out."

"Well youse did," Spot said as he made his way into the living room, "and whatever caused you to pass out Lil's got now."

"Since when did you start calling her Lil?" Blink asked not seeing that now was clearly not the right time to discuss this with Spot.

Spot glared, "Ise started callin her that dis mornin, what's it to ya?"

It was all to clear that Spot was not a happy camper in the slightest. He looked frazzled and confused. Worry was written on every crack and crevasse of his face. It seemed to Elizabeth that Christine was starting to become Spot's soft spot.

Elizabeth knew Christine had a way of doing that to people. She had always been a large part of any group she became a part of. She was friends with all kinds of people and helped them open up in the easiest of ways.

Christine was working her magic on Spot. The magic that made you want to open up to her and trust her with everything that was bothering you.

Spot was falling in love with Christine. And while Elizabeth loved Christine in the since that they where practically sisters, Spot was truly fully and irrevocably falling head over heels in love with the girl that was passed out in the next room.

"Calm down Spot." Elizabeth said after everything had clicked in her mind. Spot looked at Elizabeth trying to relax but he was to on edge. He was panicked and he couldn't change that.

"We already know that's wrong and she will wake up in about two hours all on her own." Elizabeth assured him.

Though you couldn't really see it useless you got to know her, Elizabeth had a soft side. If you need her she is there, and is always there.

Christine always said that she knew all the right words to say to make even the most uptight of people calm down and have a good time. She could end up in the middle of nowhere and have the best time in the world.

"Well if you know what's happening the fix it." Spot told her.

Elizabeth sighed, "I can't fix it. It has to fix its self. She will be fine we just have to let her rest."

Spot nodded asked, "What is making her like this?"

All the newsies knew that this was not a typical Spot reaction. With most people Spot had only known for one day Spot would just leave them where they were, that is if it was a guy. If it were a girl he would tell one of the newsies to take her up to a bed and leave her alone.

They all knew that there was something special about Christine that was making Spot act like this. They also knew that Spot wouldn't want them to treat him any differently then they always treat him.

Elizabeth ignored Spot and walked past him towards Jack's room. Everyone followed which seemed to be the forming habit.

When they reached the room Spot was the first one in the door, intently going to Christine's side as if it was the only play in the world he would like to be.

"She's under the affects of a sleeping pill. In a few hours she'll be awake and more alert than ever. Which might be just what she needs, she doesn't get allot of sleep as is maybe this is the best thing." Elizabeth said as she watched Spot's expression; while he watched Christine.

Spot nodded, "Well what do we do now?"

Dutchy was the first to speak up, "Well we were supposed to go shopping. Why can't we go now?"

No one had to look to know Spot was glaring at Dutchy, "We'se can't leave ha."

Elizabeth looked over at Spot then back at the boys, "Well it might not be such a bad idea. Chris and I already have our nice outfits. So I don't see why we all couldn't go."

Spot didn't say anything this time, he wasn't about to argue with Elizabeth, he didn't know her well enough to test her.

Elizabeth took this as a sign, "Alright everyone get ready to leave. Dutchy, I think Chris wants to go shopping with you and Spot so you can come along and be my helper if you want."

Dutchy jumped up excited, "Alright!"

All the boys left the room except for Spot who had pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, "You can stay here with her if you want Spot." Elizabeth told him.

She didn't wait for an answer, she already knew what it would be, so she walked out of the room and closed the door on the two.

Elizabeth made her way to her room what was yellow and teal striped she pulled her wallet out of a drawer and put it in her back pocket. She checked her e-mail, saw that there was one there from her mother and closed the web page without even looking at it.

She pulled on her black converses and pulled her pink jacket with blue stars over her shoulders.

"JAVA!" A call came from the other room.

Elizabeth intently knew who the voice belonged to, Jack.

She walked out into the living room and saw everyone sitting on the couch, legs pulled up under their chins, all except for Jack who was off in the corner and Spot who stood in the hall, wondering about the yelling.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked looked around for something that could have caused this odd reaction from everyone.

"There's a spida." Bumlets said pointing to the tiny black bug that sat motionless in the middle of the floor.

Elizabeth took a step back before she realized that they expected her to kill it. This was not a good idea, Christine was the one who could kill bugs. Elizabeth on the other hand, she was paranoid about these bugs.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and picked up Christine's shoe, which she had left by the TV when she walked in the door. She only hesitated for a moments before she slapped the shoe over the bug.

"Alright, now everyone get ready." Elizabeth said making her way into the kitchen in order to check on the popsicles she had left in the sink.

They were all melted now and Elizabeth could see all the little white pills that where slowly dissolving in the sink. She washed them down the drain, thinking of who would do that. She couldn't think of anyone.

"We'se ready!" Mush shouted from the other room.

"Alright." Elizabeth said as she put the ice tray in the dish washer. "Spot we're leaving." Elizabeth called as she made her way to get her house keys.

"Alright!" Spot called from the other room.

Natalie passed back a forth across the black and white checker floor, kicking one of the giant red checkers out of her way. "How could that have not worked?" She grumbled, "I was so careful, I even made sure to put the ice try right where I got it from."

"Those girls are smarter then we gave them credit for." A man's deep voice said from the dark ominous corner of the room.

Natalie sighed, running her perfectly manicured nails through her blonde styled hair, "But how? They were all supposed to eat them together. That was the plan they had made the night before, I heard them talking about it!"

"Relax Natalie," The man said walking out into the light. His hair was black and his eyes where a navy blue. He was handsome and had a mysterious era about him, "We will have then soon. And Spot will be back with you in no time."

Natalie smiled at the mention of Spot's name, "You always know how to make me smile, Zane."

Zane did not smile at this, in fact he gave no expression at all.

"What is our next plan?" Natalie asked.

At this, Zane smirked, "We will befriend them. Have a little fun. After all they don't know my face just yours."

Elizabeth walked into Wal-Mart and made her way strait to the means section, "Alright we are all going to where Yellow and Teal." She told them matter o' fact-ly.

"Why?" Mush asked picking up a green shirt.

"Well, "Elizabeth said looking threw the sizes of yellow button down shirts before moving onto the teal ones, "We are all going to match. I think Chris..."

"Lilies." Dutchy corrected.

Elizabeth sighed as she pulled a teal shirt off the table, "I think Lilies said that She, Spot and Dutchy where all going to wear red and black."

Everyone shrugged and nodded. Elizabeth started handing out teal shirts seeing that they would look better with the tan dress pants she was going to make them wear.

Once they all had shirts Elizabeth found dress pants in three sizes and then made them all try them on in the dressing room.

When they all came out of the dressing room, all almost simultaneously, Elizabeth thought she was going to cry. They all looked like little matching puppets and she loved the way the teal shirts fit them perfectly and made them all look very handsome.

"Oh my gosh!" Elizabeth said walking over to each boy and straitening collars and fixing ties.

"You all look great." Elizabeth stepped back looked at all of them as they stood side by side.

The only problem she could see was the ties. It seemed like none of them knew how to tie one. '_We may have to get them clip-on ones._' Elizabeth thought.

Dutchy smiled, "Well that was fast. Now we can go home and wait for Lilies to wake up."

Elizabeth nodded, "Except for the fact that I still need an outfit and they all need shoes."

"Why shoes?" Mush asked, "I always hate trying on shoes."

Elizabeth frowned, "Fine no shoes but I need a new outfit. Now change and meet me under the giant sign that says 'women's'."

They all grumbled they're agreements as they turned and made their way back into the dressing rooms.

_Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to update but we just got settled into the new house. So now that we are here and everything is calm I should have more time to write and update. __Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one as well._

_Adrian_


	6. Is this the real Spot?

**Chapter 6**

Spot paced the kitchen of Elizabeth's apartment, counting the square tiles that covered the floor. He was trying to occupy his mind. It had been an hour since everyone had left him and Christine.

He had already counted all of Elizabeth's DVD's, she had 23, almost all of the same ones as Christine. Two of these where 'The princess bride' and 'What's eating Gilbert Grape' they both seemed to be missing from their cases.

He had also counted all the tiny holes in the ceiling, there were 2 million in the left corner alone, that was about the time he lost count, figuring it would be to boring to recount them he started counting the kitchen tiles.

200, there were 200 tiles in the kitchen floor. What was he going to do now? He was out of things to count. He figured this as a good thing since he was getting sick of counting.

So Spot made his way back to Christine's room and opened the door, which he had closed so that if she woke up it was less likely she would hear him talking to himself.

When the door was open he found Christine still asleep. She had pushed the blankets down so they were only covering her feet. Her long black hair was hanging over half her face. And Spot thought she looked beautiful.

He was falling for her, and he knew it. Never would he ever admit it to the other boys but he would certainly never admit it to Christine herself.

There was something about her that he liked. Something that made her different from anyone else he had ever known. But that was all he knew, there was nothing else he knew that could make him like this.

"You're beautiful." Spot said to Christine's sleeping form as he lay on the opposite side of the bed as her.

After Spot said this Christine stirred slightly but she didn't wake up. Spot smirked, "You look perfect when you're like this. Though Ise neva gonna let youse take another sleepin pill."

This time when Spot was finished talking Christine rolled over and wrapped her arm around Spot's waist and lay her head on his chest.

Spot smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leaving his hand to rest on Christine's upper forearm. "Sleep well while youse can Lil, when we'se wake up everything is gonna be different."

Then Spot fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

In her sleeping strait Christine couldn't hear or see anything she remembered nothing until she heard a voice speaking to her.

This voice was familiar and it was saying, "You're beautiful. You look perfect when you're like this. Though Ise neva gonna let youse take another sleepin pill."

Then she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulder and hold her close before she heard the voice continue, "Sleep well while youse can Lil, when we'se wake up everything is gonna be different."

And just before everything went back into nothingness Christine realized the voice belonged to Spot.

Elizabeth walked into her apartment an hour and a half after she had left it. Jack, Mush, Blink, Bumlets, Racetrack, and Dutchy following her. Each boy held a bag that housed something they had bought that day.

"Alright everyone put you cloths in your rooms. Dutchy you put mine in my room alright?" Elizabeth instructed.

She was really starting to get the hang of this. She thought as everyone nodded or mumbled an agreement and made their way down the hall.

Elizabeth barley had her coat off when Jack came rushing into the room, a huge sly smile plastered across his face.

"You have got to see this." Jack told her waving her down the hall.

Elizabeth was confused but followed along like she was told. When she turned into the hall she saw everyone crowding around Jack's door all being very quiet, a first since they had arrived in her life.

"What is it?" Elizabeth whispered trying not to fully ruin the silence.

Racetrack put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to come and stand in front of her so she could see what was fascinating them all.

Once she was in the front of that group of extremely tall boys she saw Spot and Christine sleeping. Christine with her head on Spot's chest hugging him and Spot with his arm around Christine.

"Wow." Elizabeth said, and maybe a little too loud since Spot started to stir and open his eyes to the sound.

"Oops," Elizabeth said as everyone else scattered to different parts of the apartment. All in the hopes of avoiding the wrath of Spot, which they were all certain would be descending upon them at anytime.

"We're back." Elizabeth smiled.

Spot nodded, "Ise see that."

_'He doesn't seem angry_' Elizabeth thought as she took a step farther into the room to pick up Jack's discarded cloths and hang them in the closet.

"Are you hungry?" Elizabeth asked Spot, "It's about lunch time."

Spot nodded, "Yeah Ise am kinda hungry."

"Great, I was thinking Dominoes or Little Creasers. What do you think? I haven't gotten anyone else's vote yet." Elizabeth said, trying to make the best small talk she could.

"Ise duno." Spot said, a shrug in his voice since her couldn't actually shrug. Taking into consideration he hadn't moved from his place next to Christine.

"Oh right, you all don't know about all these places." Elizabeth said as she closed the closet door, "I think we'll do Dominoes."

"Alright." Spot said, "I'll be here."

Elizabeth nodded as she left the room and closed the door. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of six boys all in a line against the wall.

"What happened to Spot?" Bumlets asked.

Racetrack nodded, "Yeah Ise think he lost his brain."

"Ise can hear youse!" Came Spot's call from the other room.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and ushered the six out of the hall and into the kitchen where she pulled out a dominoes menu. There were notes all over it, things circled and crossed out.

"I think Spot just had time to think whale we were gone." Elizabeth told all the boys.

Jack, Mush, Blink and Dutchy where sitting in the chairs that surrounded the table. Bumlets was digging through the pantry and Racetrack had jumped up on the counter next to where Elizabeth stood.

"Why do you say that?" Bumlets asked, removing his head from the pantry with a bag of mini muffins in his hand.

"Well," Elizabeth said, "he's been here alone with Chri-Lilies all day and I guess he figures it doesn't matter about his image now that Lilies is passed out."

All the boys nodded, signaling that they agreed or at least understood what she was saying, which is always a step in the right direction Elizabeth thought.

When the subject to closed Elizabeth started the movie 'What's Eating Gilbert Grape' for the boys to watch and ordered 3 large pizza's for everyone.

When the pizza boys arrived he seemed surprised to see all the people that where there, but he didn't say anything, he just gave Jack the pizza's and took the money that Elizabeth gave him.

"Spot!" Elizabeth called from the kitchen, "Pizza's here!"

There was only silence for a long moment before Spot called back, "Ise can't exactly come out there."

Elizabeth heard several people mumble something about Spot losing his mind. Sending them all a couple of glares Elizabeth took the 2 pieces of the pepperoni pizza and started towards Jack's room.

When she opened the door she found Christine laying sideways, her head on a pillow that lay in Spot's lap. Spot was sitting up leaning against the back board of the bed flipping through one of the books Elizabeth had gotten for Jack the day before.

Spot looked up when the door opened, "Everyone still thinks Ise lost it?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I guess it's to be expected. You are acting a little different."

Spot shrugged, "Yeah I guess I am."

There was silence between them for a long moment before a giggle came from Christine.

Spot and Elizabeth looked at each other confused. When they both looked back at Christine she had her eyes open looking between the two of them, "I'm sorry." Christine said, "I've been up for about ten minutes."

_Hey guys, Sorry it has taken me so long to update but life has been busy. But at the end of the week Driver ed is over so that wont take up so much time. Also I try to make a rule that I don't post a chapter till I'm at least halfway done with the next. So any way thanks for reading and please leave me a review._

_Adrian_


	7. Zane

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of the newsies but any of the other characters are mine.

**Chapter 7**

"You are such a loser!" Elizabeth said with a half smile on her face.

Christine smiled as she sat up, pulling away from Spot (Something that didn't not please Spot in the slightest). "Sorry, I was just too comfortable. Everything was so calm and relaxing."

Elizabeth glared, "That was because I had all the boys with me at Wal-Mart. I got all of them new cloths and had to drag them around the store all on my own."

Christine frowned slightly, "I'm sorry, I don't get why I fell asleep. I didn't feel tired."

Spot stood up and made his way over to the window that was in the far corner of the room.

Something was off about him, Elizabeth noticed, he wasn't acting normal. The way he was acting was even different from the way he was acting before they left. Before he just seemed like a love struck fool, but now, now there was something really weird going on.

"Someone put my sleeping pills in the popsicles we made last night. But I don't know who could have gotten in here and done that though. Any thoughts?" Elizabeth asked sitting down on the end of her bed.

Christine opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by both her and Elizabeth's cell phones ringing. They sighed there was only one reason that both there phone's would ring at the same time.

Christine pressed the green send button and held the phone to her ear. She said nothing and after a few minutes she hung up. "Year book comity meeting. They want everyone there even if I'm only covering prom and your only covering the soccer team."

Elizabeth sighed, "Fine, I guess we'll either have to leave the boys here on their own again."

Christine smirked, "Or we could take them with us."

Elizabeth looked at her confused but she noticed that Christine's attention had been stolen away by Spot.

Twenty minutes later Elizabeth and Christine were walking down the street all seven of the boys following. Spot was walking next to Christine who had looped her arm through his, and Elizabeth was walking with Racetrack who had his arm draped around her shoulders.

Everyone else was just following along aimlessly, completely unsure of what they where to do and what they were meant to be seeing. Where they supposed to see the beginnings of two new romances? Or where they just meant to forget what they were seeing.

Whatever the case right now they just followed along and acted as if they couldn't see all the signs.

Christine and Elizabeth led everyone up the stairs of an older brick building with gold embossed letters over the door which read, 'Meeting hall'. They walked down the long hallway that was lined with doors all of which seemed to lead into different rooms that was decorated with tables and chairs.

The group finally made it to the last door on the left. Jack pulled the door open and let everyone file into the room. This room was set up much like the others but this one had people in it. There were several people in pairs working at different tables all over the room.

A tall boy, about the same height as Jack, walked over to Christine and Elizabeth. "Hey guys. Sorry to call you in on a Saturday but things are a little crazy."

"I can see that Blake." Christine said looking around at the yearbook committee running around with papers, stickers and cut outs, "What's going on?"

"Well," Blake started, "Jamie and Samantha are both out for the rest of the school year, some sort of family thing and now then we got word that the school board wants us to redesign the whole year book."

Elizabeth's eyes got wide, "The whole yearbook? But we were supposed to print in two weeks."

Blake nodded, "I know that's why we have to get to work now." At that moment Blake noticed the group of boys standing around all looking very confused, "Who are they?"

"These are some friends of ours." Christine said looking back at all the boys, "They were with us where you called. So we brought them along. Maybe they could do some little odd jobs? Spot could help me since Jamie isn't around to help me anymore."

Blake nodded, "That would work."

"And Race could help me." Elizabeth said.

Blake was nodding until he realized what was being said, "Actually Liz someone already took Sam's place working on the football page."

Elizabeth frowned, "Well that was fast. Who is it?"

"The new kid. Um…" Blake looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw who he was looking for, "Zane, come over here. I want you to meet your partner."

A boy that looked about 17 looked up from the table he was working at alone. His hair was jet black and his eyes, when he looked at Elizabeth, where a deep navy blue.

Elizabeth smiled as Zane walked over to them wiping the glue from his hands with a white hand towel. "Hi." Zane greeted not looking away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled, "Hello."

Blake rested his hand on Zane's shoulder, "Christine, Elizabeth this is Zane. Zane this is Christine and Elizabeth. Liz is your partner. She is covering the soccer team and since you are taking over the Football team's page you two are teamed up."

Zane extended a hand to her and smiled, "It's nice to meet you. I get the feeling we will be working very closely with each other for the next two weeks."

Blake spoke up then, "Actually we only have this week to have the whole yearbook redone or they will be sending it to a professional and we will lose all our funding."

Christine looked shocked, "Well be better get to work. We don't have a lot of time. Come on guys you can help out where you are needed. Just follow instructions Spot you come with me. We need to get this done and soon I have to find more pictures and stickers and all kinds of other things."

Elizabeth was still shaking Zane's hand even though it had been around a minute. "Uh...Java..." Racetrack said, "From they way things are sounding we have no time for this. You guys might want to get to work and soon."

Elizabeth snapped out of her daze and looked up at Racetrack as she let go of Zane's hand. "Right, Race can you run and get me the box over there that is labeled 'football'?"

Racetrack nodded, "Yeah sure. Anythin' for you."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said watching Racetrack walk away.

"So..." Zane started as they walked back to the table they would be working at, "Is that guy your boyfriend or something?"

Elizabeth thought about how to answer that question. Technically she and Race were not dating and they had only know each other for about two days. But she liked him and that worried her. She was never really sure if she should like him. Deep down she knew he and the other newsies would have to go back some day but neither her nor Christine liked to think about it.

"No," Elizabeth finally answered, "No he's not."

_I knowI know I am such a horrible person I have not posted anything in months and I feel so terrible! I haven't been working on this story much and I didn't even proof read this chapter before I posted it so it might have alot of mistakes so I am sorry for that. Alright so this might be my last chapter for awhile. I will try to do as much writing in this as I can but I am trying to work on some of my original stories too. Any way thank you to anyone who has put up with my horrible chapter updates. Please leave a review_

_Adrian_


	8. Rework

**Disclaimer:** I don't own newsies

**Chapter 8**

Christine watched Elizabeth and Zane work on their pages from a distance while still keeping an eye on the other newsies and working on her own pages for prom, being quiet the multi-tasker.

As Christine worked she thought about how there was something about Zane that she didn't like but she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Why did you pick prom?" Spot asked, pulling her attention back to their work rather than Elizabeth and Zane laughing at their corner table.

Christine looked up at him, "Well, I like the school dances. There's something about the atmosphere that's there that makes me happy. So I selected prom so I could capture that feeling forever and share what I feel with other people."

Spot smiled, "That was a lot deeper than I expected."

Christine smiled, "Really? What did you expect?"

Spot shrugged, "I don't know something more along the lines of '_I just like it_' or '_I love the pretty dresses_'."

Christine laughed as she cut a heart around a picture of a couple dancing, "Well Spot there is allot more to me then you may think."

Spot smiled, "I can see that."

Christine smiled, she liked this new Spot. This Spot wasn't afraid to be himself around other people. This Spot wasn't afraid to be himself around her.

Christine figured it was time to take another inventory of where everyone was. When she looked up the first person she saw was Spot but she didn't really need to keep an eye on him. He wasn't going anywhere.

Then she saw Dutchy over by the foreign language elective table, helping find some words in the English to Dutch dictionary.

Mush was over by the table that covered all things gym class. While Jack was at a table standing next to a kid who had a cowboy hat dangling from around his neck. Christine thought his name was Brandon. Scanning the room again Christine saw Blink over by the school newspaper table. She found it funny that even now when he was in a whole new place he was fascinated by the newspaper.

Then she saw Racetrack standing over by the casino fundraiser night table. Christine took note that Racetrack was not paying close attention to what he was supposed to be doing. He was paying closer attention to Elizabeth and Zane who were laughing more than they were working.

"Are you worried?" Spot asked following Christine's line of vision.

She sighed, "No…" Though she didn't sound all to convincing.

Spot shook his head, "Your worried, but I don't think you need to be yet."

"It's the 'yet' that I'm worried about." Christine said before going back to her work.

A few minutes later Christine looked up at the sound of footsteps. She smiled at the sight of Racetrack making his way to her. "Hey Lilies, can I talk to you?" He asked.

Christine nodded and leaned ageist the table, "Sure, what do you need?"

Racetrack gave a hesitant glance at Spot who was watching them out of the corner of his eye. Christine looked over at Spot, who smiled at her when he caught her eye. Christine smiled back then turned to Race, "Follow me."

Race followed her out into the hall and closed the door behind himself.

"So…" Christine started, "What's up?"

Racetrack gave her a confused look before he turned his eyes up, "The roof?"

Christine laughed, most times when people do that they are being completely sarcastic, but when someone who really is confused it's pretty fun. "No…no, what's up is like asking 'What's wrong?', 'What's going on?', or 'How's it rollin'?'."

"Oh, well why didn't you say that to start with?" Race asked still confused.

Christine sighed, she didn't really feel like explaining this. All she really wanted to do was go back inside, work on the project with Spot, and spy on Elizabeth and Zane. "Race, there isn't a lot of time for this if you'll remember we are on a time crunch."

Racetrack shrugged, "Alright, well do you think I should be worried about this Zane kid? After all he's already tryin ta move in on Java."

Christine smiled, "No, right now I don't think you need to be worried. However if it makes you feel better I'll talk to her when we stay over tonight."

Racetrack nodded, "Yeah just tell me what she says alright? Wait…all of you are staying over?"

Christine nodded, "Yep we are going to stay over all night and keep you awake. Just like you did to us last night."

Racetrack sighed, "Great that means Java's gonna be on a caffeine high again."

Christine looked confused, "You know the word caffeine but you don't know what jeans are?"

Racetrack shrugged as they walked back into the class room, "We had coffee in 1899 too."

Christine smiled as she made her way back to Spot, "What was that about?" Spot asked.

"He's just worried about Liz. After all he likes her and now there's Zane he's worried about him hanging around. He's just worried that Liz won't care about him anymore."

"Well that is Race, he feels the need to be liked by everyone." Spot shrugged trying to pass off his friends behavior as normal.

Christine rolled her eyes, "You need to be liked to Spot."

Spot frowned, "No I don't."

Christine looked at him, it was clear that she didn't believe him, "Really? So if I started giving Dutchy all my attention you wouldn't care at all." Spot frowned and Christine smiled, "That's what I thought."

"That's different." Spot told her.

"No it's not it's exactly the same." Christine said as she compared a couple of colored backgrounds to the pictures that lay in front of her.

"How do you know?" Spot asked.

Christine glanced at him for a moment before she looked back at the table, "I don't but I'm guessing it's not."

And that was when the conversation ended.

_Hey guys sorry I haven't written in awhile I've been so busy and I haven't had any inspiration to write thus why this chapter is so short. But I plan on writing more now that I have a small amount of motivation. So if your still with me as I write this story review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and I will keep working. ~Adrian _


	9. Finding out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own newsies

**Chapter 9**

Two hours later Blake told everyone that they were allowed to go and to be back after classes Monday. The group met up at the front door and Christine called to order pizza so it would be there not long after they were.

"So everyone ready to go back to Elizabeth's for the night?" Christine asked standing before the group of clearly hungry and tried boys.

Bumlets raised his hand and said, "Java's not here and not all of us will fit in your car."

Christine frowned and looked around. Then she saw Elizabeth standing at the end of the hall by the water fountain talking to Zane. Sighing Christine picked up one of the rocks that was sitting in a nearby beach scene the drama class had set up and through it at Elizabeth hitting her arm perfectly.

Elizabeth frowned and looked over at Christine before she picked it up and threw it back. However Elizabeth has very bad aim and instead of hitting Christine hit Jack in the head. "Hey!" Jack said glaring at her.

Biting her lip Elizabeth said goodbye to Zane and made her way over to the group, "Sorry Jack. I have horrible aim."

"I can tell." Jack said rubbing the little red mark on his forehead.

Christine sighed growing increasingly impatient, "So are we all ready to go?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yeah all of my boys should be able to fit in my car so you guys can head back to your house and pick up some cloths if you want."

Christine nodded, "Sure sounds good. I already called the pizza guy and he would be there about ten minutes after you if you head straight back and we'll meet you there in about 20 minutes."

"Sounds good. See you soon." Elizabeth said poking the red mark on Jack's forehead and making him flinch… then doing it again.

Twenty minutes later Christine parked her blue PT curser into a parking place in front of Elizabeth's building.

There was only one other car parked in the lot that wasn't normally there. Christine, Spot, and Dutchy climbed out of the car with their wall-mart bags holding their cloths in hand. Christine opened Elizabeth's door not even thinking to knock and walked in, "Hey we're here."

The sight in front of her was so funny that Christine might have laughed if the one person she didn't want to see wasn't standing in front of her. All five boys were sitting on the long couch in the corner of the room nibbling on pizza that they all held close to themselves as if someone where going to take it away.

They were all watching Elizabeth talk to Zane who was standing on the other side of the room next to the card table they had set up that had all the pizza on it. "Hey, Chris…"

"Lilies." All the guys instantly said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and continued, "I hope you don't mind I invited Zane over for pizza."

Christine heard Racetrack mumble, "We mind." Under his breath. "I don't mind at all." Christine said trying to be nice.

Zane smiled, "Don't worry I'm not staying. I have homework I have to get done before Monday."

"Why didn't you just stay home and do it instead of coming here." Bumlets mumbled before he took a large bight out of his pizza.

Christine rolled her eyes tossed her bag into the corner and went to grab some pizza from the table, making a point to step between Elizabeth and Zane. She gave Elizabeth a pointed look that clearly said she didn't understand why she invited Zane over.

Spot and Dutchy got pizza as well all the while throwing dirty looks at Zane. Christine sat down directly in the middle of the loveseat and Spot and Dutchy each sat to one side of her. Elizabeth and Zane sat in the camping chair that had two seats just like the loveseat. After a few minutes of nothing but silence and the sound of chewing Blink had had enough.

Jumping up from the couch he started screaming and beating the sides of his head. This act earned him odd looks from everyone in the room before Mush stood up and smacked Blink with his hat, "What's wrong with you?"

"It's too quiet." Blink said matter-of-factly, placing his hands on his hips. For a split second Christine was so excited about the fact that it looked like they were about to break into song.

However her bubble burst when Zane said, "Why don't we watch a movie?"

"I thought you had homework." Christine stated and everyone looked at Zane hopefully except for Elizabeth who was sending all of them the most annoyed face she could manage.

Zane looked down at Elizabeth who was sitting to close for Racetrack's comfort. "I think I can spare the time to watch one movie here."

All the guys groaned and Christine said, "Alright well you guys pick a movie. Java can I talk to you for a minute?"

Elizabeth nodded and stood up following Christine to her bedroom so they could talk and not be heard. Once the door was closed Christine said, "Why did you invite Zane? Couldn't you see that none of the guys like him?"

"I can tell that but I like him. He's funny and he's nice." Elizabeth said.

Christine frowned, "Yeah but it you can't tell Race hates that he's here and hates that you are sitting with Zane and not him."

Elizabeth frowned, "And why would he be upset by that? Other then the fact that he doesn't like Zane."

"Well how about the fact that he likes you." Christine said.

Elizabeth was about to argue with that statement when they heard, "JAVA!" and "LILIES!" being called by all the boys.

"We'll pick this up later?" Elizabeth asked.

Christine nodded and they both ran out the door and into the living room and to their horror all. The boys were standing in front of the couch and pointing at the TV with horrified looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" Christine asked, looking from Spot to Dutchy.

"What's this?" Blink asked wiggling his finger at the TV screen. Racetrack grabbed the remote from Spot who seemed to be to stunned to move and turned the TV volume up so Elizabeth and Christine could hear it.

"_Try Bottle Alley or the harbor, Try Central Park its guaranteed__, __Try any bank or bum or barber__, __They almost all knows how to read_"

Christine and Elizabeth's mouths dropped open as they listened to the familiar voices singing. "Ummmm…" Was all they could manage.

Spot walked up to Christine and placed his hands on her shoulders, "What is this Christine?"

Christine stared at Spot for a long time, amazed by the fact that he had used her real name, "It's a movie."

"What do you mean?" Spot asked, "Clear that is all of them…"

Christine sighed, "You're in there too. Just not for awhile."

"I'm confused." Zane said.

Mush didn't take his eyes off of the screen where Jack was fighting with Oscar or Morris, "Welcome to the club."

"Why do you have a movie of our lives?" Spot asked.

A small tear rolled down Christine's face as she watched Spot's face grown in disappointment as she said, "Because your movie characters."

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be up sometime after Easter. So leave me a review and and let me know what you thought_

_~ Adrian_


	10. The Plan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Newsies... sadly

**Chapter 10**

"How could we be movie characters?" Bumlets asked as Spot held Christine while she tried not to cry.

"Those people that you said brought you here brought you out of the movie. We don't know how or how you managed to find us who knew who you were and would take care of you." Elizabeth said as Jack, Bumlets, Mush, Blink, and Race moved to stand around her.

"When we got out of the cage we just started walking and this girl named Amanda told us were to find you. I'm not sure why." Jack said giving Elizabeth a hug.

Christine sniffled and said, "We forced Amanda to watch the movie with us a million times she probably thought that you guys were people hired to mess with us. Thank goodness she thought that."

"So we really are from a movie?" Dutchy asked as he played with the end of Christine's hair.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yea you are."

Race wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, "Alright well would it be alright if we watch it?"

Elizabeth looked up at him, "If you really want to."

As they all settled into the couch Zane said, "Well I have to go. I have homework to do."

"Alright I'll talk to you later then." Elizabeth said as she walked him to the door.

Zane smiled as she reached past him for the door and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Yea I'll talk to soon."

When Elizabeth turned around and was met by every mouth in the room opened and every jaw on the floor.

"What?" Everyone continued to stare at her until she said, "So are we going to watch the movie or not?"

"Yeah, yeah we are." Christine said pushing Spot and Dutchy onto one of the couches, making them close their mouths.

Elizabeth smiled, "Great. You guys start the movie over and I'll make some popcorn."

Zane walked through the ally towards the dark warehouse. Natalie was waiting in front of the door for him. When he reached her he picked her up and spun her around.

"I take it you made progress." Natalie said through a giggle.

"That's right and soon enough we will have those stupid boys back here and we can go back to figuring out how to get them back into the movie." Zane said setting Natalie back on the ground and kissing her forehead.

"But we're keeping spot right?" Natalie asked.

Zane rolled his eyes and held up a silver key, a copy of the one to Elizabeth's house, "Sure Nat we can keep Spot."

Natalie squealed and hugged Zane's neck before she kissed him, "Just promise me one thing Zane."

"Anything." Zane said.

Natalie smiled, "Don't fall in love with that girl."

"Don't worry about that."

"So we are taking them soon?"

"Tonight"

_This chapter is allot shorter then I would have liked it to be but I liked the idea of ending it here. I am hoping to have a new chapter out soon. I just have to finish writing it. But school is almost out so I shouldn't have this problem anymore... maybe ~ Adrian_


	11. Trying to Understand

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the newsies. Wish I did but I don't.

**Chapter 11**

Christine and Elizabeth sat across the kitchen table from all seven boys with their laptops in front of them, each opened to a different fan fiction sight. Seven pairs of eyes bore into them and Christine couldn't shake the feeling that they were sitting before the grand jury being charged with some horrible crime.

After a long silence Jack finally said, "You should have told us." He slammed his fist on the table making both Christine and Elizabeth jump.

Spot placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and it seemed to instantly remove a small part of Jack's anger. Christine took a deep breath trying to relieve some of her nerves before she said, "We should have told you sooner."

Elizabeth wiped a tear from her cheek and said, "We planned on telling you we just… we were waiting for the right time."

"And since you've only been here two days we didn't think you were ready." Christine continued.

Blink, who was sitting next to a sympathetic Mush, looked upset and confused. A look that all the boys shared. "I don't understand." He said.

"Yea," Mush agreed, "I don't get it either. If we are from a movie how'd we get here in the first place?"

"I'm not sure. That is actually what I have been trying to figure out." Christine said clicking through a few files on her laptop till she found a document titled 'How', "I've also been trying to figure out how brought out of the movie."

"But that is going to be almost impossible to figure out." Bumlets said from his place along the wall.

Elizabeth nodded and took Racetrack's hand. He laced his fingers through hers and lifted their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed her finger tips softly, seeming not to think about the movement at all.

'Actually…" Dutchy said leaning forward in his chair, "I kind of remember seeing someone from before we got away."

"But we never saw anyone while we were there. Anything we needed was brought while we were sleeping." Jack was still clearly angry and it showed in the venom in his voice.

"Shut it Jack." Spot barked, "What do you mean Dutch? Who's ya see?"

Dutchy glared at Jack for a moment before he said, "I don't know who it was but it was a girl. She was the one who brought us the food and stuff at night."

"How do you know that Dutchy?" Christine asked reaching across the table to take his shaking hand.

Dutchy took a deep breath and said, "I saw her one night. I woke up and saw her refilling the little fridge in our caged room."

"Caged?" Elizabeth sobs made it sound less like a question and more like a startled cry. Racetrack wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close.

Spot looked over at Christine and saw the started expression on her face, "It was more like an unfinished basement. They had bars on the windows to keep us from getting out."

"That's still horrible." Christine said, "Anyway, what do you remember about her Dutchy?"

"She was tall-ish, long blonde hair with funny looking bangs, and blue eyes I think. She never turned to look at me." Dutchy's eyes looked past everyone focused on something no one else could see.

"What else?" Christine coxed.

"She didn't leave right away when I saw her. She stayed and stood next to Spot's bed and played with his hair for awhile."

Christine had only been jealous of someone a hand full of times in her life. This was one of those times.

"I don't remember that," Spot said as he moved to stand behind Christine and place a hand on her shoulder lovingly.

"You were asleep. You wouldn't remember." Dutchy said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Christine shook the green eyed monster off her back, "Alright Dutchy if I talked to a friend of mine who can draw could you give her a description of the girl?"

Dutchy nodded as he placed his glasses back on his face, "Yea I think so."

"Alright than I'll call Kristen and asked her if she can come over tomorrow." Christine stood up to leave as everyone gathered around Elizabeth's computer to read a story about themselves.

Christine walked into the hallway where it was quieter, and Spot followed her. "Don't be mad at me." Were the first words to leave his mouth.

"I'm not mad." Christine said as she flipped open her lime green cell phone and started clicking through her contacts.

Spot seemed surprised at her words, "You're not?"

"Of course not." Christine glanced at her through the hair that covered her face, "Why? Should I be?" While her tone suggested that she was only teasing him she really did wonder. After all if he thought she was mad maybe she should be.

"No!" Spot said shocked.

Christine laughed softly. Maybe she really didn't have anything to worry about.

So with her mind at ease she called Kristin to come over the next day and do a sketch of the mysterious girl.

_Hey guys. I know this chapter is a little short but I wanted to post a chapter. So I cut what I had in half so that you'll would have something new to read. Also I lied. At the end of the last chapter Zane said that they would be taking the girl that night but I remembered a part that was very important so it will be the next night. Sorry._

_~Adrian~_


End file.
